dailytechnewsshowfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 2214 – “And That Was The Internet”
Danny Sullivan, founding editor Search Engine Land, joins Tom today to talk about Google’s earnings potential as well as Bing’s integration with Cortana and why it got Danny to switch his default search engine! Or you can download the MP3 version here. Headlines *Senior vice president of Samsung’s product strategy, Yoon Han-kil told Reuters Samsung’s first phone running the Tizen OS will launch around the end of the second quarter. That high-end smartphone will be followed by a more middle-market version. The second version of the Gear smartwatch released last week, runs Tizen. Although Samsung plans to release an Android-based smartwatch laster this year. Soon also said Samsung plans to launch a new version of the Galaxy Note with a new form factor in the second half of this year. *The New York Times’ Farhad Manjoo talked with Facebook CEO Mark Zuckerberg about the future of the social network, and it may not be what you expected. Facebook aims to become a suite of apps providing services, and not all of them will come with Facebook branding. Facebook’s Creative Labs is an attempt to create the startup mentality within the more established company. Their app Paper is an example of what they want to do, although it hasn’t met with instant success. The approach also explains the acquisitions of companies like Instagram and What’s App which have largely been left to continue their business as they did before Facebook acquired them. *VentureBeat reports on iFixIt’s teardown of a Google Project Tango prototype. Tango is the project that uses multipls cameras on a mobile device to make 3D maps of your surroundings. Inside iFixit found a Snapdragon 800 quad core CPU running up to 2.3 GHz per core, 2GB of memory, an expandable 64GB of internal storage, and a nine axis accelerometer/gyroscope/compass. There’s also Mini-USB, Micro-USB, and USB 3.0. The key piece is an infrared projector with a series of infrared LEDs. When turned on, it projects a grid of dots that create a depth map similar to Microsoft Kinect. *The CTIA, theindustry association for mobile phone makers, announced its “Smartphone Anti-Theft Voluntary Commitment” program Tuesday in the US. It makes a “baseline anti-theft tool” available, either preloaded or by download” on all smartphones sold by participating vendors. The CTIA has been resisting legislation requiring kill-switches being championed by the attorneys general of New York in San Francisco. While the Attorneys welcomed the program they still don’t think it goes far enough saying, “We strongly urge CTIA and its members to make their antitheft features enabled by default on all devices, rather than relying on consumers to opt-in.” *The Verge received the first image of a retail box for LG’s next flagship Android smartphone which will apparently be called the LG G3. That’s the phone codenamed the B2. Not a good name if you don’t want a phone to bomb. The box is gold giving more credence to the idea that the phone will be released with a gold color. LG declined to comment but did confirm its next phone will feature a 2560 x 1440 screen resolution. *Reuters reports Canadian police have arrested a 19-year-old man and charged him in connection with the attack on the Canadian Revenue Agency website. That was the attack that exploited the Heartbleed bug. Stephen Solis-Reyes, was arrested at his home in London, Ontario on Wednesday and faces criminal charges of unauthorized use of computer and mischief in relation to data. News From You *'KAPT_Kipper' sent us the CNET story about Corning’s new USB 3.0 cable that delivers 5 gigabits-per-second speed over a maximum length of 30 meters. The optical cables are thinner and lighter than comparable copper cables. Pricing starts at $110 for the 10-meter version. *'the_Corley' let us know about the GigaOm story that SpaceX has agreed to operate and pay for Pad 39A at NASA’s Kennedy Flight Center for the next 20 years. The pad has some history as it got its first use launching Apollo 11 to the moon. That would be kind of like American Airlines contracting to use gates and runways the Wright Brothers first used. *AND tekkyn00b submitted the Verge article about Mt. Gox giving up its attempt to restructure the business under bankruptcy protection. The Wall Street Journal says the company has asked a court for permission to liquidate. So any of you with deposits are pretty much assured of getting less back than you had in there. Discussion Section Links Google gets back to basics? *http://recode.net/2014/04/16/bye-bye-moto-google-gets-back-to-basics-today-in-q1-report/ *http://blogs.wsj.com/digits/2014/04/16/google-earnings-what-to-watch-4/?mod=rss_Technology *http://searchengineland.com/microsofts-cortana-bing-189229 *http://www.bing.com/blogs/site_blogs/b/search/archive/2014/04/16/bing-com-gets-more-personal.aspx Pick of the Day : Google Authenticator via Justin Barnard Category:Episodes